madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *The special featured 7 original songs, the most in any episode. In fact, this is the first and so far the only musical in the series. *This marks the third time a penguin forgot something, as the first time Skipper forgot in Command Crisis. (Though it was just an act for the Big One.) The second time was Kowalski in Brain Drain. *Blowhole's second appearance, Hans' third. *Also the second appearance of Buck Rockgut *Marlene was able to see Dr. Blowhole and now believes he exists. She even said his name for the first time. *Marlene helped saved the penguins' secrets from Alice for the first time. *Alex gets an appearance as Skipper's spirit guide. *Rico appears to get very worried when Skipper isn't around. He is seen rocking around when he discovers Skipper's absence. *Skipper must have had learned military knowledge from a snow monkey. *Several other episodes are referenced: The Red Squirrel (tunnels in the Penguins HQ), Work Order (anti-matter fusion reactor core) Truth Ache (Kowalski's truth serum in the hot sauce bottle), Friend-in-a-Box (King Julien getting something from the lost and found), The Penguin Stays In the Picture (one of the penguins having some sort of hallucination that helps them.) *The snow monkey appears to be inspired by Sun Tzu, who in real life is a famous Chinese general who is considered one of the greatest military minds of his time. *This is the second episode where King Julien successfully steals something of the penguins: The first was The Helmet. *The shark that attacks Skipper is the same model of the shark in Madagascar 2. *We Are the Penguins seems to be based on the Penguins' theme song. *Julien seems to name his batteries, and they seemed to start with the letter B. Billy, Bobby, Betty, Bernie, and Baxter. *One of Julien's batteries is Bernie, named after Bernie Mac, voice of Zuba, who passed away before Madagascar 2 was released. *This is the second time Doris, Manfredi and Johnson are mentioned in the same episode, the first was Love Hurts. *The pictures of Skipper's aliases from Mr. Tux reappear when Kowalski is explaining Skipper's mission (which is the only general idea of what they know) *Running Gag: Dr. Blowhole accidentally pressing the button that activates his Mind Jacker. *Antagonist(s): Dr. Blowhole, his minions, Hans, Julien's Music Player (MP3 Player), Julien (because of his antics he endangered the city.) *Based on Oceanic Currents, it stands to reason that the island Skipper washes ashore on is near South Korea or Japan. *This is the third time someone's car was destroyed. *The longest recorded time of Mort being able to hug Julien's feet without being kicked off in other episodes lasts about 2-5 seconds, In this episode, while Julien is dance-singing, Mort has been on his feet from about 8-15 seconds, the second longest time he's ever gotten on Julien's feet(longest was Mort Unbound) The third longest time would perhaps be in When the Chips are Down or Two Feet High and Rising, Mort is on Julien's feet until Julien vanishes off-screen. *Pinky and Roy sang for the first time. *All of the main zoo animals excluding Roger, Leonard, Ted, Darla, Shelly and Barry appear. *This episode is similar to an episode of Regular Show, This Is My Jam: Involve signing to defeat an antagonist. *Julien's signature song for this special, "Thump", is the forth from the top down on the mp3 player's (he calls it a "music box") seven musical selections among other unheard songs, which are listed as followed: #Booty and the Beats #State of Behind #Bum Bum Pow #Thump (Which is the song he sang) #Dadonkadonk In that Trunk #Bum Ka Fun #Derrière Supply *When Skipper tried to figure out Alex's name, he says Boots which is part of the name of Puss from the Shrek series and they're both cats. *Skipper says in one of the songs "Tango Bravo Foxtrot" which is the NATO phonetic alphabet equivalent of TBF *This is the third Nickelodeon musical. The first one was School's out: the musical, a "Fairly Odd Parents" episode and the second one is Atlantis SquarePantis, a SpongeBob episode. *The Diaboligizer purpose is similar to the Medusa Serum from The movie of the same name since it turns things into a monster **In fact Dave & Blowhole hold a personal grudge against penguins but for different reasons ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *Blowhole has a beige bunny trapped to start off with for his mutant experiment but when he zaps it, the bunny is clearly white. *When Blowhole zaps Skipper with the Mind Jacker, you can see the image of his Julien memories float by more than once. *When Blowhole and Kowalski were singing and skipping around Rico, Julien and Private there was no trashcan, but when all the animals start to sing "Sing!" a trashcan is there. *When King Julien and Mort are typing in the code to unlock the safe, Mort punches 4 keys, however the code word is the 5 letter word, Doris. *Bing said that Bada is Bing during the signing scene at the zoo when he's Bing. However, he may have been referring to himself. *Alex's birthmark on his paw is missing in this episode. ---- Behind the Scenes *Nickelodeon gave it the promo title "Blowhole Strikes Back". *Alex from the Madagascar movies guest starred in this special. *This episode marks the third time Neil Patrick Harris has played a singing villain. He previously played Dr. Horrible in Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog and the Music Meister in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Just above "Thump" is a song entitled "Bum Bum Pow", which is a spoof of "Boom Boom Pow" Performed by The Black-Eyed Peas. This musical group's lead singer, Will I Am, not only played a character (Moto Moto) in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, but also did a remix of King Julien's signature song, I Like to Move It, Move It, in that same movie. Though shown for a split second, that could be a shout out to him. *Above that is a song entitled "State of Behind" which is also a spoof of the song "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys. *Above that is a song entitled "Booty and the Beats" which is also a spoof of the song "Beauty and the Beast" from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. *The very last title on the "music box" is Derrière Supply, a spoof of the band Air Supply. *It should be noted that all of these titles have something to do with dancing. ---- DVD Releases POM: Operation: Blowhole (DVD) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Category:Epi-Trivia